


A Circular Argument

by katajainen



Series: Decorating yourself and why this annoys your partner [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Earrings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, Piercings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's acquired an quite ordinary piece of personal jewelry: an earring. However, Draco feels his approval should have been sought first. You can guess how well that goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circular Argument

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a companion piece (or a kind of prequel) to [When the husband's away...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5155226) You see, there was this one line about an earring, and this kind of grew from that.
> 
> (It also might be that I've been writing up way too much (yet unpublished) angst for my Tolkien fandoms, hence my brain overloaded and defaulted to domestic fluff.)

It was one of the inevitabilities of international travel that sometimes you ended up home in the small hours of the morning. At 3.30 AM, to be precise. Draco eased the bedroom door closed behind him, padded across the floor with his stockinged feet and undressed without turning on the lights. As he sat down on the bed, trying to roll at least some tension out of his shoulders, the sheets rustled behind him.

‘You still can’t admit –’ an unmistakable yawn, ’– admit you really can’t sneak up on me, can you?’

‘Harry, you were snoring.’ Sighing, Draco slipped into the soft warmth underneath the covers, finally allowing himself relax.

‘Was not. I don’t snore.’ Another yawn.

‘Hang on to your illusions, if you wish.’

‘Oh, just come here, will you.’ Said with a small chuckle, voice soft with sleep.

And Draco was drawn against a warm, bare chest and kissed tenderly.

‘I missed you.’ Harry whispered into Draco’s hair.

He didn’t reply, content for the moment to nuzzle Harry’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent that settled him back to where he belonged.

Suddenly, something unfamiliar touched his cheek. Something that didn’t belong. Frowning, Draco felt with his fingers, then grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

‘ _Lumos_.’

Sitting up, Harry blinked at him, eyes bleary, hair sticking up at all angles. ‘What the –’

‘Yes, what. Exactly. Is. That.’

‘What? Sorry, you’ll have to –’

‘On your ear.’

Harry shrugged, and the gold shifted and glinted in the wandlight. ‘An earring. I think I told you I was getting one.’ He squinted at the light, gaze unfocused without his glasses.

‘You said you were _thinking_ of getting one. And I said it was a bad idea.’ Draco peered at the simple golden hoop. It had some kind of scrollwork engraved or etched in. ‘Still think it’s a bad idea.’

Harry narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s my ear.’

‘And it’s me who has to stand the sight of it every single day.’ He regarded the thing again. ‘I thought you would have gone for rubies to complete the colour scheme.’

‘Oh, please. I’m not doing pompous, that’s your territory.’

‘You’re just calling everything custom-made “pompous” – unless, of course, we’re talking about broomsticks.’

‘Well, in this case... I actually had it made for me.’

That gave Draco a stop. ‘Oh – why?’

Harry smiled. ‘Because I couldn’t find exactly what I wanted ready-made. I guess your pickiness is finally starting to rub on me.’

Draco let himself fall back to the pillows, wand still in his hand. He stared at the shadows crowding the ceiling. ‘I’m overseas for three whole weeks, and this is what I come back for? To be called pompous and picky?’

Harry leaned over him, smiling now, his eyes soft. ‘Just admit you missed having someone to argue with. And you did wake me up at –’ Harry’s wandless  _Tempus_ glowed softly somewhere to Draco’s left, ‘ – at _bloody half past three in the morning_ and started going on about an earring instead of letting me go back to sleep. So I think I’m entitled.’

‘Sorry.’ Draco extinguished the wand and put it back on the desk. ‘Although it’s hardly worth calling it arguing when your arguments are thin enough to be transparent.’

Harry snuggled against his side, throwing one arm over his chest. ‘Talk in the morning.’

‘And I still don’t like it.’

‘My shift starts at nine. _Please_ do shut up.’

A few minutes passed. ‘Seriously, Harry. Either that thing goes or I do.’

‘Drama queen.’ Harry mumbled against his shoulder. ‘Just go to sleep already.’

‘You know how I hate surprises.’

This time, Harry was silent and still for so long Draco thought he’d actually fallen asleep.

‘I think that would depend on the surprise.’ he finally said in a low voice.

‘What do you –’ And suddenly Draco was tackled into the mattress and kissed, hard, deep and insistent, until he was all but running out of air. ‘I thought you were tired.’ he managed to gasp when Harry finally released him enough to breathe.

‘I’d have waited ‘till the morning, but you insisted on keeping me awake. Consider this payback.’ Harry whispered, rolling his hips slowly against Draco’s.

And so with one thing and another, they never got around to discuss Harry’s earring in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Draco's like a cat in that respect that he hates changes...
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as always!


End file.
